


Tell Me a Secret

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Series: Healthy Friendships Prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Flowers, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin magicks flowers into Morgana's hair as he braids it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written on [tumblr](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com/post/102250776441/mergana-and-flower-braids-for) for [neckerchiefsandmagic](http://neckerchiefsandmagic.tumblr.com/), who asked for "a fic where merlin magicks flowers in morgana’s hair as he braids it"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Morgana asked, propping herself up on her elbows while Merlin ran sure, gentle fingers through her hair. She tugged at the grass, tore handfuls of blades from the ground and piled them on Merlin’s knee.

"Of course," Merlin said. "You know, I’m very good at keeping secrets. For example, Arthur told me I shouldn’t tell anyone that he got stuck in his armor for an hour one day because he got impatient and tried to take it off himself, and I’d  _never_  reveal that information to someone who might abuse it. You wouldn’t do that, would you?”

A smirk curled its way onto Morgana’s lips as she imagined her brother, red-faced, flailing arms sticking out of his plate armor and the chain mail bunched around his chest. Idiot.

"Who do you think I am?" she gasped in mock-offence, already designing a set of retorts based on that event for use in their next quarrel. 

Merlin laid a chunk of hair aside, separating her dark waves into three pieces. “Hmm. Someone who has a secret to share.” 

"You can’t tell anyone, remember."

"I promise."

She darted a suspicious look around the glade as dramatically as she could without ruining Merlin’s work. “Alright, I suppose I can tell you.”

She crooked a finger at him, beckoning. Merlin paused and leaned closer conspiratorially. 

"I think you might be getting better at braiding than Gwen is," she hissed in his ear, making him laugh and rub away the tickle of her breath. 

"Oh, I don’t know about that," he said, "though I do know a few tricks that she doesn’t." 

"Such as?"

“ _Blóstmá_ ,” he murmured. This close to her skin, she could feel the warm rush of his magic like sunlight. His fingers tugged and smoothed and twisted her locks into a long braid, and all the while she felt his power pulse, gentle and  _vibrant._

"There," he said when he had finished.

Morgana pushed herself upright and sat cross-legged, like he was, then felt back at her head with cautious touches. Cool, velvety ripples met her fingers. She slipped her braid over her shoulder to look at the purple-petaled flowers twining through it as if they had grown there. 

"You’re right." She stroked her thumb over a stem that sank into the thick dark of her hair until it disappeared and gave way to the feathery ends of the braid itself. ”Gwen hasn’t quite mastered that trick.” _  
_

Twirling a few loose strands around her fingers, she added, “She does, however, manage to use  _all_  of my hair. You both have some room for improvement.” She tossed the braid back over her shoulder so it swung and settled along her spine.

"So it seems," Merlin agreed, and with another pulse of magic he conjured one final flower for Morgana to tuck behind her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always welcome and much appreciated.
> 
> (I'm greedy for feedback, I admit it.)


End file.
